Children Of The Slaughter
by LaurenButterflyRue
Summary: This is the story of Clove Louise Kentwell in the Hunger Games as she falls in love with the boy from her district and she tries to win a game which it is better to lose.
1. One

_**Children of the slaughter**_

Chapter One: Clove, The end of my life as I knew it

Hi guys this is Lauren Mae, the author of this fanfic! Please tell me whose

P OV you want next.

Lauren

XOXO

R&R

Many children are killed in the hunger games, sometimes by starving to death or being killed by one of the other tributes. But I was one of the children who broke free.

It all started on the 3rd of September, the start of the Hunger Games. I got up out of my bed and put on an old dress of my sisters. It was long and green with two straps that criss crossed across my back. My sister came back from the woods and she started to braid my hair. I closed my eyes and began to dream of long ago. When we had more money, when my parents and my brother were still alive.

"Don't worry Clover, you're not going to get reaped." my sister Iris said, she was trying to reassure me but I knew that one of us would get reaped. Iris and I are the only people in the district who take tesserae, which means all the other children have more chance of staying here. Tesserae are money which you need to exchange for grain and oil. Iris and I are going to get reaped, like our brother Alec. He was reaped for the 74th Hunger games and a twelve year old girl called Rue won. He survived up until the final three, when the other girl from his district, Tia killed him then Rue tricked Tia into eating some nightlock, which killed her. Rue is now the youngest victor in the history of the games, since she won the games when she was twelve. I am sixteen, and Iris is seventeen. When Alec died, Iris was very upset because he was her twin brother and I had to sing her to sleep. She still hasn't forgotten how Tia killed him and she wants to get revenge.

"Your name is only in the reaping bowl sixteen times, Clove. I have more chance of getting reaped than you."

"But… but I'm scared! I'm so scared that I will be reaped, Iris." I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Clove, you will be fine. I'm going to sing you a song, which will help you. :

"_There is a castle on a cloud,_

_I like to go there in my sleep,_

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_

_Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a lady all in white,_

_She holds me and sings a lullaby,_

_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,_

_She says "Clove, I love you very much."_

_I know a place where no one's lost,_

_I know a place where no one cries,_

_Crying at all is not allowed,_

_Not in my castle on a cloud."_

Instantly, I felt better and I started to sing the song to myself.

Eventually, it's time to go to the town square. Iris hands me a necklace and she helps me put it on.

"Now you look beautiful. The necklace matched your eyes and your dress."

"What is the charm on it?"

"Mama named you after a four leaf clover. It's lucky which means it will keep you safe and sound."

Iris set my hair free from its braids, and then she slipped a hair band in it. My hair is long and black and my eyes are green. My skin is pale and freckly and I'm petite. My sister Iris looks like the sun and I look like the darkened sky at night. Her hair is very wavy. My hair is very straight. Her eyes are brown like chocolate. Her hair is light brown with blonde highlights, my hair is black. She is taller than me. Her skin is tanned and clear. We are like light and darkness.

Iris and I walked to the Town Square. I could tell she still remembered Alec. I knew that she wished he was still alive. We stood in line to get our fingers pricked, so they could identify us. Further up the line, a boy tried to escape. Then a Peacekeeper grabbed him and pinched his finger. He wasn't crying and I knew that he went to the Training Academy where you had to pay to get trained for the games. Iris and I were born in France and our parents escaped with us to District Two because there was a terrible war going on in France. The people who were born in District Two disliked us because we were from a place foreign to them. We walked forward in the line and one of the Peacekeepers grabbed my hand, jabbed it with a small weapon and put the blood on the open book which they had in front of themselves.

I walked to the sectioned off part for twelve year old girls and they all started to whisper. It seemed like they thought myself or my sister would get reaped. I stared at the ground, willing myself not to cry for it wasn't fair that I could get treated like this.

Our escort Lena Rosewolf walked towards the reaping bowl. "Ladies first!" She trilled. "Clove Louise Kentwell!"

I looked around, hoping she said another girl's name but she said my name. I walked to the stage, looking at the ground. When I got to the stage, I began to cry.

Then she called the name of the male tribute. "Augustus Youngblood!"

"I volunteer!"

I watched as my sister's enemy Cato volunteered. As he walked to the stage he looked confident like he knew he would win.

"What's your name?"

"Cato Alexander Hadley."

"Our tributes for District 2, Clove Louise Kentwell and Cato Alexander Hadley!"

Our escort forced me and Cato to shake hands. He glared at me, and from the glare I could tell he hated me, because of my sister and him detesting each other he decided he should detest me too. I knew that I must ask him how it all started.

Lauren

XOXO

R&R


	2. Two

_**Children of the Slaughter**_

Chapter Two: Wonder about Mentors

Disclaimer: I, LaurenButterflyRue do not own the Hunger Games, or A Little Fall Of Rain.

Hi guys this is Lauren Mae, the author of this fanfic! Please tell me whose POV you want next.

Lauren

XOXO

R&R

You may be thinking this is like the Hunger Games, but it's not as alike as you may think, for there are changes in the story…

Clove walked into a room in the Justice Building, filled with golden patterns and miraculous shining things that nearly blinded her. She knelt on the floor, whispering to herself:

"Why does it have to be me?"

The room was soon filled with the sound of her crying as Iris rushed in, holding Clove's hand, tightly and it shaking as she spoke:

"You will win, I know you will. We are strong, our blood is thin and fast, so you will hide and RUN!"

Clove stared at the floor and imagined it to be moving, changing into a forest, seeing herself on live T.V, running fast through water, the weeds scraping her knees. She begins to think she is in the Hunger Games…

"Clove, where are you? We are a team, remember? I'm here, behind the trees, Come over to me!"

Screams fill the air as the District 7 tribute is murdered. Clove has no time to run before the girl from District 4 catches her and hurts her beyond repair. She screams for Cato. Then he comes and her last wish is this: "Can we sing a Little Fall of Rain?" Cato nods and they begin to sing:

**Clove: **_Don't you fret, Monsieur,Cato,_

_I don't feel any pain,_

_A little fall of rain,_

_Can hardly hurt me now_

_You're here, that's all I need to know,_

_And you will keep me safe,_

_And you will keep me close,_

_And rain will make the flowers grow._

_**Cato: **__But you will live,Clove, dear God above,_

_If I could close your wounds with words of love_

_**Clove: **__Just hold me now and let it be,_

_Shelter me, comfort me,_

_So don't you fret, Monsieur Cato?_

_I don't feel any pain,_

_A little fall of rain,_

_Can hardly hurt me now,_

_That's all I need to know,_

_And you will keep me safe,_

_And you will keep me close,_

_And rain will make the flowers_

_**Cato: **__How shall I, dear Clove,_

_You won't feel any pain,_

_A little fall of rain,_

_Can hardly hurt you now,_

_Look, I'm here,_

_And I will stay with you,_

'_Til you are sleeping,_

_And rain will make the flowers grow_

Once they had finished the song, Clove's cannon went off and he kissed her on the cheek and sat there weeping for his four leafed Clover.

Clove looks up and she is hugging Iris, feeling her heart beat, beating faster and faster. She heard the distant sound of Iris's weeps, how she felt so helpless and unloved, for her only family member was sure to die.

"It's just a dream, Clove." Iris said

Cato and I walked to the train. Brutus and Enobaria were going to take a long time to get there and Cato and I wanted time to explore the train.

As I climbed on the train, many people were waiting, looking at me in the eyes as if, I was dangerous!

When I walked into the kitchen, my feet echoed loudly on the tiles and I felt more alone than ever. Brutus and Cato walked in and they started to laugh at a joke that nobody found funny but them. I sat down on the couch and I wished I was alone. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I thought of Montfermel, my true home. When Enobaria came in she was smiling at something. She walked over to me and smiled.

"Before you ask, I was laughing at my sister's joke. My sister told me it before she disappeared. She went to a place called Montfermel."

"I was born in Montfermel." I replied.

"You must be my sister Cassia's child like Katniss Everdeen and Primrose Everdeen are."

She smiled at me, showing her teeth. They were pointed and I gasped. She sighed and said;

"I don't mean to scare you but my teeth scare everybody when they see them for the first time."

"It's fine. I was just surprised. Are you going to be my mentor?"

"Yes. Can you use any weapons or do you have any noticeable skills?" She asked me.

"Yes, I can throw knives, use a bow and arrow and I can move very fast."

"Clove, don't show the others your skills. Keep your skills until the private sessions."

She smirked at me as she walked over to talk to Brutus. And I smirked back.

Cato sat down next to me and he looked at me like he thought I was weak

Brutus and Enobaria sat down and Enobaria pressed play on the remote.


	3. Three

Children of the Slaughter

Chapter Three: Clove in danger

Disclaimer: I, LaurenButterflyRue do not own the Hunger Games.

Hi guys this is Lauren Mai, the author of this fanfic!

Lauren

XOXO

R&R

The TV turned on and the logo of the Capitol flashed up on the screen. Then the District One reaping started. There were two volunteers, a girl called Glimmer Aurum and a boy called Marvel Carrow. Glimmer had long blonde hair and dark green eyes. She looked very deadly and I could tell Cato was eyeing her up.

"She will be good for sponsors." Brutus said. Cato nodded.

"What about the boy?" Enobaria said, showing her fangs.

"He will be good with weapons; I think he uses a spear and sword the best." Brutus replied.

Marvel had short brown hair and light green eyes. I could tell Cato thought that I loved Marvel, so as he nudged me, I prepared a snappy comeback.

"You love Marvel, don't you?"

"No, I don't love him. I need to concentrate on watching my allies; I don't have time for love!"

"Fine, I was just asking! It would help if you didn't bite my head off because I need it so I can live! Can you use any weapons apart from knives?"

"Yes, I use the bow and arrow very well."

"What is your problem?" I snapped as he stared at me. "This isn't about you and my sister's dislike for each other is it?"

"Yes, it is. Your sister and I hate each other because she tried to kill me with a sword because her friend dared her to. And you are so different to her in the way that you're not as annoying as she is."

I rolled my eyes at him and focused on the screen.

Then they showed District Two. I watched as I got called then as Cato volunteered. Cato thinks he is the better one of the two of us and I need to prove him wrong. District Three was interesting. There was a tall, dark haired girl with green eyes called Eponine Matuzaki and a small, blonde haired boy called Shun who looked like he was twelve. Eponine could easily have been from District Two because she looked confident and like she had a talent for weaponry.

Then they showed District Four and they were not very good. But the girl from District Five, Isabelle who looked like a fox, looked very deadly.

Districts Six, Eight, Nine and Ten were nothing special but the girl from District 7 looked like she could kill anyone in minutes with an axe.

District 11 and District Twelve looked like they would survive the bloodbath this year.

Cato and I walked to our rooms in the train. As we walked I heard him laugh as he walked into his room. I knew that he didn't believe me about Marvel. I fell asleep and I started to dream about my sister Iris falling in love with Cato and how they could have been like.

I woke up and I got ready for the chariot ride. I met Cato in the hallway and we walked to the window to wave to the Capitol people.

Once we got off the train we were taken to meet our stylists and to get ready for the chariots. I didn't need much getting ready because I was from District Two. My stylist dressed me as the Greek goddess Artemis. My hair was long and wavy, and I wore a long white tunic and golden sandals. I kept my necklace around my neck and I had a headband made of golden leaves.

Enobaria took me down to the floor where the chariots waited and we met up with Brutus and Cato. The tributes from District One walked over to us with their mentors Cashmere and Gloss. Marvel and Glimmer were wearing pink feathered costumes, and Marvel looked ridiculous, while Glimmer liked the pink feathers.

"Do you two want to be allies with us?" Marvel asked.

"Yes." Cato and I both replied.

We got on the chariot, Cato climbed up first then he held his hand out for me. I took it to help me into the chariot. Once I was in the chariot, I felt that l could see everything in the Capitol. I stared ahead of me as I felt Cato take my hand to steady me, I thought. District One's chariot moved in front of us, then our chariot began to move.

As I heard the Capitol people cheering our names, I blew kisses and smiled until my cheeks hurt. Then my chariot stopped in front of the balcony which the president stood on. He welcomed the tributes then he said "May the odds be ever in your favour."

After he had finished, Cato and I climbed down from the chariot. Enobaria, Brutus and our escort came running over and the four of us walked in the direction of the elevators. Enobaria pressed the button with a 2 on it once we were inside the elevator. Nobody spoke when we were waiting for the elevator to arrive at our floor. The minute the elevator stopped at our floor, I moved out of it instantly and walked to my room.


End file.
